


A Good Deed

by Inell



Series: Hugo's Conquests [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Clothed Sex, F/M, Hugo is a Slytherin, Infidelity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sexual Coercion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo does a good deed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> Based on hp_het_taboo’s [this Taboo Tuesday prompt](http://38.media.tumblr.com/cda49737424dfe6e55de96454c844c49/tumblr_myu6nvSswy1sl89o4o1_500.jpg)

The flat is posh and luxurious. Hugo thinks it’s too cluttered to pull off the classy look it is obviously aiming for. A visual definition of trying too hard, in his opinion. Still, the view of London is quite nice, so he can understand why a Pureblood wizard would venture into Muggle London to buy property. A noise behind him makes him turn his attention away from the window to focus on the witch currently fussing with a silver tray and tea cups. His visit is a surprise, and he knows he’s caught her off-guard, which is his intent.

Tracey Davis-Higgs is poised and chic in a way most women her age just aren’t anymore. Hugo’s made a hobby of studying and shagging older women, so he feels somewhat like an expert in the subject. She isn’t like any of the others he’s targeted, which makes this special. She’s got a snobbish air about her and a superior attitude that makes him even more excited about his plans to wreck her.

“My husband is at the conference in Zurich, as I’m sure you know,” she is saying when he bothers to listen to her. She gives him a look that is curious yet suspicious.

Her husband is one of the reasons Hugo is actually here. Since leaving Hogwarts, he’s taken a position in a firm that allows him to use his vast knowledge to assist in international magical relations and economic growth for their community. His boss, Terrence Higgs, is a decent bloke, too decent to have been in Slytherin, and Hugo actually admires him despite it. His wife is another story. She is every type of thing Hugo tends to despise: a condescending elitist who values money more than anything else and treats her husband like he’s a pet canine instead of her partner. When Hugo realized she was also being unfaithful with several different wizards, he set his sights on her.

“Mr. Weasley?” Tracey is holding a cup of tea out to him with a slight sneer on her lips. “Is there a particular reason you’re here?”

“Of course there is, Mrs. Higgs.” Hugo deliberately references his boss instead of using the hyphenated version of her surname. It irritates her, and he hides his smile with the rim of his cup. “I’ve spent time trying to figure out why you’re fucking men like Flint and Warrington when your husband treats you like a goddess.”

Her teacup rattles against the saucer, and she narrows her eyes at him. “I wouldn’t know what you’re talking about,” she denies, lies spilling from her red lips so easily that it disgusts him.

“In spite of my particular hobbies, I do place value on fidelity,” Hugo informs her. While he has bedded all of his aunts, that was due to the thrill of the challenge without regard to their marriages. Besides, they’re family, and he tends to have different rules for family. He hasn’t actually seduced any woman who is happily involved with another person that he’s aware of, at least. He even waited to go after his mum until she divorced his father.

Tracey studies him a moment, denial on her lips until she scowls. “What do you want then, boy? If you were going to tell him, you wouldn’t be here. Is it money? Connections? Sex?”

Hugo slowly smiles. “You’ll do everything I say today, and then I’ll decide if it’s enough.”

After putting her teacup back on the tray, she licks her red lips. “Alright. I should have known it would be sex. Men are all the same. You’re what, eighteen? Nineteen? Little virgin trying to be a big man.”

“Stand up and remove your dress.” Hugo gets to his feet and walks over to sit in the chair between the windows. He straightens out the fabric of his trousers, dragging his fingers along the crease as he watches her debate herself. It’s amusing, really, to see her fighting with herself over whether she should obey or fight. He straightens out the knot in his tie, deliberately not loosening it yet because he likes the way she keeps looking at him despite herself.

Finally, she stands. He listens to the clacking of her high heels against the marble floor as she walks over to where he’s now sitting. “I’m not doing this without some type of guarantee,” she says, the challenge in her voice making his cock twitch.

“You’ll do it because you know for certain that I’ll tell him if you don’t.”

“You’re a bloody bastard. I knew he shouldn’t have taken you on, regardless of what fucking Zabini had to say about you.”

“Procrastinate all you like. It just gives me more time to think of other ideas to keep us entertained today,” Hugo points out. He isn’t much for talking while having sex, but he can make an exception occasionally. Judging by the type of men Tracey is having affairs with, she prefers it rough and fast. He’s going to take his time and enjoy every moment of this. There’s a thrill having power over someone like Tracey.

“I’ll tell Terence that you came here and tried to force me,” she decides. “He’ll believe me, obviously, and he’ll think you’re just lying to protect yourself. If you make me fuck you, I’ll file charges. See how your daddy likes having to arrest his own depraved son.”

Hugo can’t help it. He tilts his head back and laughs. “You’re very amusing, Tracey. After you fuck me, you’ll want more, so there’s little chance of any charges being filed.”

Her eyes flash, and he knows she’s curious. “I’m only doing this because you’re forcing me,” she says as she reaches up to unfasten her belt. He rests his arms on the sides of the chair, lowering his lids slightly as he watches her slowly undress. The fact that he’s got power over her is part of the excitement, not that she seems to understand. Anyway, she isn’t likely to agree if some part of her isn’t wanting it because he hasn’t threatened her with violence. That type of behavior is beneath him. He hasn’t ever had to force anyone to have sex with him, and he doesn’t intend to start now.

“Odd then that your nipples are hard, Mrs. Higgs. I can see them poking out against the silk of your dress. I wonder if your knickers are getting wet,” he drawls, using his voice to seduce her in the way he knows he can when he bothers to make the effort. “Those men of yours, they don’t treat you as nicely as your husband does, and that’s why you like them, isn’t it? You’re nothing but a cock hungry whore to them.”

She shivers as she fumbles with the zip of her dress. There’s a strand of dark hair that’s fallen out of the stylish upward sweep of hair that has her looking elegant and posh. When he’s finished with her, there’ll be nothing elegant about her. “They don’t treat me like a possession. I’m not fragile glass handcrafted by goblins, yet my husband treats me as such.”

“Have you ever told him how you really want it?” Hugo asks, moving his gaze down her body as she pushes the dress past the curve of her breasts and swell of her hips. She’s slender and lean, breasts smaller than he expects. A handful at most, perky in a way that’s only possible because they aren’t large. Her nipples are, indeed, hard, and she isn’t wearing a bra at all. Her knickers are barely a scrap of lace that do little to cover the patch of dark curls on her mound.

“Of course not.” She snorts as she steps out of the dress, kicking it to the side. She’s still wearing the high heels and her knickers, and he makes a warning click with his tongue when she starts to take off one of the shoes.

“Leave them,” he decides, smirking when she glances at him. “Take the knickers off now.”

“Are you sure you’re only a teenager?” she asks, rubbing her thumb along the waistband of her knickers.

“Almost nineteen.” He leans back in the chair, stretching his legs out in front of him and crossing them at his ankles. He watches her push the knickers down, licking his upper lip when she steps out of them and throws them to the side. She stands up straight and faces him, almost defiant in a way, and he likes the display of spirit. “Does that excite you? To know you’re taking orders from someone young enough to be your son?”

“I can’t bloody believe those two heroic wankers had such a wicked son,” she admits, walking closer to him. “Well, here I am. What next, little boy?”

He watches her put her hand on her hip and admires the way the position makes her breasts look. “Don’t move.” He gets to his feet, which has him standing right in front of her. He unfastens his suit jacket and shrugs it off, deliberately doing so in a way that causes him to hover over her. 

By the time he has it off, she’s swaying towards him. He leisurely unfastens his left cufflink, tossing it onto the tea tray and listening to it clink before doing the same with the right one. With those out of the way, he rolls up the sleeves of his white shirt until the fabric is tight around his forearms. Once done, he moves his hands over her, not touching her but just caressing the air above her breasts, shoulders, and belly. He likes the tease, enjoys watching her body begin to flush and shine with sweat as she stands so perfectly still on those high heels.

“You should tell Terence what you want. Give him an opportunity to give it to you,” he muses, speaking against her ear as he reaches around behind her to ghost his hands over the curve of her arse. She’s right fit for someone her age, and he’s glad he set his sights on her because she makes a change from his usual. Not something he’d want to indulge in often, but something he might crave every few years.

“Are you going to fuck me or not, Hugo?” she demands, a low whine in her voice that makes him chuckle because she’s already begging, and he’s barely started.

“Are you going to be honest with Terence?” He delicately presses his lips against her pulse point, feeling her tremble from the barest touch to her neck.

“Yes. Fine. I’ll tell him what really gets me off. Now will you fuck me, damn it?”

“Good girl.” Hugo smirks as he sits back in the chair and looks up at her. He loosens his tie but leaves it hanging as he licks his lips. “Good girls get rewarded, Tracey.”

“Do they?” She licks her lips as she stares down at him, dropping her gaze to the erection pressing against his trousers. Her lipstick is smeared, a glimpse of red on her teeth, and she’s breathing hard. “And naughty girls get punished. Punished by being teased and aroused by brazen young men.”

“You’re learning.” Hugo arches a brow and makes a subtle motion with his chin. “Step closer. No, around the chair. That’s good.” Once she’s standing with her legs straddling either side of the chair, he leans forward and licks her cunt. She gasps, obviously surprised, and he laps at her as she makes noises at every swipe of his tongue. He keeps his hands on the arms of the chair, only touching her with his tongue. When she comes, he keeps licking, sucking her clit and feeling her shudder as her orgasm causes her to nearly fall on top of him.

“Please, Hugo. Please fuck me,” she whimpers, her earlier protests forgotten as she tangles her fingers in his hair.

“I wouldn’t want to force you, Mrs. Higgs,” he drawls, smirking against her upper thigh as she rolls her hips.

“I’ll tell Terence about the others. I’ll tell him every dirty thing they’ve ever done to me, and I’ll tell him that I’m a naughty whore who needs punished. Is that what you want?”

“Yes,” he admits, nuzzling at her cunt and taking lazy swipes with his tongue. “No relationship can survive without honesty.”

“I won’t tell him about you,” she whispers, tugging on his hair. “Have I been a good girl, Hugo? Do I get my reward? Will you fuck me?”

He leans back and unfastens his trousers, removing his hard cock. “Get me ready.”

She drops to her knees and eagerly starts to suck him. He tugs the pins out of her hair, mussing it and tugging it as she sucks him into her throat. He bucks up and fucks her face, listening to the sounds of gagging and slurping as she takes everything he gives her. She pulls up, saliva wetting her chin, lips covered in smeared red lipstick and swollen from where she must have been biting them while he licked her cunt. “You’re so thick,” she says, voice hoarse from his cock.

“I should come like this. Just cover your face with my come. Watch it drip from your nose and lips, paint you with it like the whore you are,” he muses, stroking her face with his fingers before pushing them into her mouth. She sucks on them, watching him with dazed eyes, and he feels his cock twitch as he realizes she’s totally under his control. It’s a rush almost as good as sex itself.

He pulls his fingers out and urges her to stand up. After a quick consideration of his options, he bends her over in front of the large window, sliding into her cunt with one deep thrust. The heels add height to her, and he likes that she’s still wearing them as he fucks her. She reaches out, one palm against the glass window and the other curling around the heavy drape. She’s making such lovely noises, a symphony of pleasure as he takes her hard and deep. When he slaps her arse cheek, she cries out, and he repeats the slap several times until her skin is warm and pink and she’s pushing back to meet his thrusts desperately.

When she comes, she tightens around him, whining as she pulls the drape down. The rod clangs as it hits the floor, and Hugo fucks her even harder as the afternoon light covers them. He strokes her spine, fingers damp with her sweat, gripping her neck as he pulls her into him. When he feels his orgasm building, he pulls out of her, stroking his cock until he spills on her arse. Watching his come drip down her arsehole, he presses his fingers inside her tight hole, fucking her arse with them as she wobbles on her heels. Finally, he’s finished with her.

He makes her lick his fingers clean, and he gathers up the come on her back before repainting her red lips with it. Taking a look at her, he smiles smugly. She’s on the floor with her hair mussed, face flushed and make up ruined, come on her lips, eyes dazed as she pants and strokes her cunt urgently. “Such a dirty little whore,” he murmurs, watching as she pinches her nipples and fucks herself harder. “Come for me, Tracey. One more time.”

“Merlin,” she hisses, writhing on the floor as she comes again. Hugo picks up her fancy dress and uses it to wipe his cock clean before tucking himself back in his trousers. She’s lying on the floor by the window, fingers covered in sticky wet, breathing hard and flushed. He admires the vision as he unrolls his shirt sleeves and fixes his cufflinks back into place. After he puts his suit coat back on, he fixes his tie before buttoning the coat. Checking his reflection in the window, he can see that he looks good.

“I do hope you’ve learned something today, Mrs. Higgs,” he tells her, looking back down to meet her gaze. “Honesty is a virtue, after all. I’ll just see myself out.”

He winks at her before turning and grabbing a biscuit off the tray on his way out. Another target acquired and possessed, plus a good deed done. All in all, a successful afternoon if he does say so himself.

End


End file.
